Sabrina and the PLL
by spooky jaz
Summary: everybody dreams one day or an other to be in there favorite shows. but we all know its impossible. Not for Sabrina what happens when she end's up in the show in the middle of th 'A' thing? find out
1. Chapter 1

**This fiction is dedicated to my BFF Sabrina. **

**Chapter 1 **

Sabrina was sitting in front of her TV she add just finished watching an episode off Pretty Little Liars. She was secretly wishing to be in the place of Aria with the gorgeous Mr. Fitz. She got to bed since that the next day it was a new year of high school.

She dropped in the dream world almost instantly. She was dreaming about the mystery of Rosewood and she was actually like a six member of the group.

The next morning she woke up and took a shower and she curled her long blond hair. She put a golden eye shadow and mascara. She put a blue skirt with little birds printed on it and a white long sleeved shirt and her favorite vans shoes. She took her Gucci bag and looked trough it if she did not forget any thing.

Sabrina was going to leave when she forget to accessorize. She got back in her room and got her star shaped earrings and her long necklace .

'' Sabrina you are going to be late'' yelled her mother from up stairs.

Sabrina got to the garage to her new car. As she pulled out the drive way she saw a girl that looked familiar but she did not have a clue who she was.

Her first class was English and she sat in the middle next to a girl with long brown hair. Sabrina started staring at the girl.

Do I have something in my teeth? she asked.

No...no sorry Sabrina replied as she turned her head away.

The teacher add just finished writing is name on the black board when he faced is class.

Holy crap! He said as he was looking strait at the girl next to Sabrina. Everybody turned there heads to look at the girl but she was looking at her phone and looked a bit scared.

Sabrina's heart started pounding in her chest the teach was Ezra!

_The girl next to me its Aria! _She said to her self.

Sabrina had her mouth wide open the hole time.

She was in the show like she add dreamed of the day before. She tried to call her best friend but she texted her instead.

Text: Ja ( ja is her bff's nickname) you will never guess where I am ! I am in Pretty Little Liars.

But she did not know if the friend would get it but she add to tell her.

Sabrina was trying to concentrate on her English class but it was hard with a hot teacher.

Sabrina went and talk with Aria that had her locker next to her's.

Hi I am Sabrina I you like Mr. Fitz don't you well good chose Ezra's cute she said.

How did you know I like him? Aria asked as she opened her locker door.

Well the way you look at him but be careful ''A'' is watching. Sabrina replied as she was on her way to leave.

Aria grabbed Sabrina's arm.

''A'' you know who ''A'' is is it Ali? Aria asked.

Can't tell you its a secret that I will bring to the grave she said back as she walked away.

Sabrina's phone ringed.

She add got a text and it said:

unknown: You souled never tell her about me – A

she dropped all her bag on the floor. As she was picking it up she saw hands grab her stuff and put them back in her bag. When she got up she saw the face of the nice person that helped her. It was no one else then Ezra.

Thanks Mr. Fitz she said shyly she could feel her self blushing.

**That's it for chapter 1 please review and tell me what you think sorry for the grammar English is not my first language. And thanks again to my amazing BFF Sabrina for inspiring me with this fiction. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fiction is dedicated to my BFF Sabrina. ****here is chapter 2 **

**THANKS TO ALL THE ONE'S WHO FOLLOWED THIS FICTION AND TO ALL THE FANS WHO ARE READING IT AND BIG THANKS TO MY BEST FRIEND SABRINA! **

**CHAPTER 2**

The next day Sabrina was in her English class after hours she was working on a book review. She asked if she could stay because at home she could not concentrate with her dad singing and annoying. was at his desk reading one of his students work. He looked at the door and Aria entered the room. Sabrina add all seen this she knew that Aria wanted to talk about her ralationship with M. Fitz. Sabrina could not stop thinking about how cute they looked together.

Sabrina got back to her work.

'' I souled let them have privacy'' she said to her self.

She closed her note book put it her book bag and left the class.

See you tomorrow bye Aria she said as she left.

Bye the both replied to her.

She took her car to the café called Apple Grilled and tried to finish her paper there. It was not as calm then in class but it was better then home. She ate a little sandwich and drunk a Latté. She stayed until it was dark as she was going to leave she saw six police cars drive by with the lights and the sirens on. She remembered its the day they find Alison's body. She got to the street where Ali was found.

People where gathered all around the house there was a van from the morgue bringing a body bag. She shivered thinking about Alison dead. She only knew Alison from the TV show but she liked her. Sabrina got out of her car and got next to Spencer who was across the street looking from the distance.

They found Alison's body in the yard Sabrina asked.

How did you know Ali ? Spencer asked Sabrina.

I did not know her I just heard about her Sabrina replied.

Aria arrived next to the two girls and said that Hanna was at the station today. Do you think she talked about... said Spencer.

The Jenna thing! Relied Hanna who add just got to the girls.

The day of Alisons funeral arrived Sabrina was siting in the very back. She needed the bathroom. As she was looking for it she saw Aria and Ezra talking in the stairs. She got back to her place she did not want Aria to think that she was spying on them. As the ceremony was over she got out side and was going to her car when the girls came to her.

We need to talk said Emily how did you know about A? She asked.

I...hmm Sabrina tried to say but no words where coming out .

There phones all started beeping at the same time they all got them out and looked at the screen.

I 'am still here Bitches and I know everything – A

The last sentence they all said it at the same time. Sabrina was the only one who did not receive a text from A.

At that moment her phone vibrated in her bag she got it out and looked at it really scared that it could be A.

It was just her friend Ja who replied to her text.

Is it A ? Hanna asked.

No its my friend Sabrina replied.

So how did you know about A ? Aria asked as she crossed her arms. Sabrina felt her phone vibrate in her hand again. She looked at it really discreetly it said : Talk about me and I will Kill You – A

She just left the girls and got to her car and drove home. She locked her self in her room and called her friend Ja for advice.

Hey how are you Saby?

Well...good but I have a problem.

Whats the problem ?

The girls want me to tell them about A but I got a text from him or her telling me that if I talked about he or her he or her is going to kill me.

What don't say anything just lie.

Wow Ja really good advice!

What tell them the trues just have a wibbly wabbly timey wimy moment say that your from an other world. Say that you know thing they don't know yet like one of you going to get hurt or something.

Yeah ok I am not going to give to much datails I don't want them to think I am A. and that I will keep there secrets.

Sabrina left the phone and started thinking about what she is going to say to the girls.

**Thanks for reading this chapter thanks to Sabrina for the ideas for the fiction. Hope you liked it please review or PM me. **

**;)**


End file.
